Leon's Daughter
by Armygirl0604
Summary: Everyone with a brain knows that Leon Scott Kennedy has yet to have a weakness. What if he did and it was in the form of a smart mouthed, thirteen year old brunette girl?
1. Meeting Alicia

I don't own anything mentioned in this that is real. Just the plot; and I share that with my little brother Ethan. LOVE YOU KIDDO! Any-who- I know the whole Leon Kennedy story line, what with Sherry and all that crap, but this cancels it all out. This is set up to be DIRECTLY after Degeneration. You need to have seen the movie to get it. Cancel out all prior obsessive knowledge of RE Leon Kennedy story lines. This is based as if only RE 4 and Degeneration exists. If you don't know those stories than good luck understanding this. Okay, by.

Okalahoma, how weird is that? Leon thought. He cocked his gun and started down the street. Why would they send me here? He was about to find out.

A cry of anger echoed through the silent street. Leon ran for the house it came from. He swung the jarred front door open the rest of the way to find a teenager with a hand gun.

"Why," she shot at a zombie. "Can't you ever leave me alone!?" With each word the girl shot another one. She shot the last one straight through the head and turned to Leon, gun aimed. "Are you a living person, or do I have to shoot you too?"

Leon held up his hands. "Watch it kid, I'm alive."

She glared. "I'm not a kid. Who the heck are you? I swear if you're another loser wanting help, you have three point five seconds to scram before I shoot you. I'm seriously sick of this. As if losing my parents wasn't enough, you guys have to come bug me?"

Leon laughed. "Been having trouble lately?"

"You bet. Now what do you want?" she still hadn't lowered the gun.

"I just came to see if I could help you. I'm Leon Kennedy."

The girl dropped her gun. "Leon Kennedy well, I guess I have to be polite to you then. I'm Victor Haines's daughter. Alicia." She pronounced her name Ah-lee-see-uh. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid and her blue eyes were practically copies of Victor's.

"They sent me here for a kid?"

"Who sent you? I just know you were friends with my dad in Raccoon City."

"My company " he said slowly. "You didn't know about this?"

She shook her head. "Can you shut the door?"

Leon closed the door. "How did they get in?"

"Who knows? My dad HAD to want a house with lots of windows and doors. So I guess you'll be coming with me?"

"Coming with you where?"

"My dad had an escape plan for me. He said to stay and see if it cleared up, but it hasn't, so I'm leaving. I always hated my home town anyways, so it's not like it's a big deal for me to leave."

"Okay you're how old? Eleven? How do you plan on leaving?"

"If you're going to underestimate me, you can at least get my age right. I'm nine. I have ammo, supplies, and my dad's old pick-up truck. And two motorcycles are in the bed, but that's beside the point. So, are you coming?"

"Okay I guess."

"That's what I thought." She walked away to another room. "AW COME ON!" Leon heard a gun shot. "WHAT THE FLIP!? A ZOMBIE CAT?!"

Leon laughed. "You alright?"

"Duh." She returned with a backpack on her back and a duffel bag in her hand. "Coming?"

Leon nodded and followed her out to the back of the house. Sure enough, Victor's old pickup was parked near the back door.

"You know how to drive stick?"

Leon nodded.

"You drive." She tossed him a key.

Oh dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into? Somehow, Leon didn't think he wanted to know.


	2. Leaving Home Behind

SAME THING AS LAST TIME PEOPLE! IF YOU FORGOT THEN GO READ IT AGAIN!

"Don't worry. Getting out of this heck-hole town should be easy. These zombies are even stupider than your normal zombies. Know why?"

"Heck hole?" Leon smirked.

"I refuse to cuss unless necessary."

"Alright. Why?"

"We're in Ada. Duh."

"Ada?"

"Yeah. Like your girlfriend, but boring and full of bratty teens like Jacob, who I am glad to say, has disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, honestly. I don't like him, but I still hope he wasn't infected."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him dead. I just want him to stop being such a freaking jerk."

"Ah."

"WATCH OUT!" Alicia gripped the seat violently. Leon hit the brakes. "SHE ISN'T DEAD!" she got out of the truck.

"STOP!" Leon called. She ignored him.

"Kasey, why are you out of the house?"

"My brother and mom are dead. I had no where to go, I don't have a gun."

"Did you get bitten or anything?"

"No, I ran like heck."

"Okay, there's a safe house across the street." Alicia gripped the girl's shoulders. "Good luck. I'll miss you." She pressed a hand gun into the girl's hand. "Be safe." Without another word, she got back in the truck and pulled another gun out of her backpack. "My best friend is alive, that's a plus."

"But we're leaving. There's a good chance you won't see her again for a while."

"But if I know she was alive and at the safe house when I left, I can assume that she is genuinely safe."

"Nice theory. Be careful though. You could have just run up to a zombie."

"Even you should know how to distinguish an infected person from a human." She stared out the window. After a few seconds she shouted, "Oh My Gawd!"

"What's wrong?"

She rolled her window down. "Alec?"

The zombie turned to her. It was/ had been a young boy at one point. "Alec, I'm sorry. I'm sticking to the pact." She took aim and shot him through the skull. She rolled up her window and bit her lip.

"What's wrong? Who was that?"

"Alec. He was my best friend other than Kasey. I asked him to stay at my house, but he wouldn't listen. So we made a pact. If one of us got infected, the other would kill them. That was awful."

Leon didn't say anything. Alicia continued. "It was even harder than hearing the gunshots of my dad killing himself and Mom when they were infected. At least I didn't have to see it or shoot them myself."

Leon nodded and kept driving. "Where do I go from here?"

"The main high way is to the left. It shows up when we get to the laser tag place. Let's just get out of here."


	3. The Offer

SAME THING AS LAST TIME! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

Two hours passed with Leon and Alicia not saying anything. Alicia tried to see if the radio worked, but the towers were out.

"I can't take this silence anymore!" she cried. She picked up a c.d. case off of the floor of the truck and flipped through it. "Do you like Bad Religion?"

Leon nodded. "Impressive, someone your age knowing who they are."

"Yup," she popped a c.d. into the player. Anesthesia blared from the speakers. She turned it down to a level where they could talk. "Do you think it spread out of Ada?"

"I don't know. I don't know the area well, but it seems like a whole lot of nothing for miles."

"That's really all it is. Notice there were no blocks set up when we tried to leave. That's probably because the town is already pretty isolated. Not to mention nearly everyone is infected.

"So, I know about how you save the world and all that crap. There is that miracle thing they call the internet, but what are you really like?"

"What?"

"You cannot be as macho and weird as they make you out to be. The reporters seriously make you sound like you _like_ near death experiences. I only know one person who does, and he's a nut case teenager. No, I do not mean that literally, he's just weird. His name is Aaron. He's…he _was_ Alec's brother."

"Er…I pretty much travel all the time. I listen to music when I can, if that's what you mean."

"Okay then. _Are _you as crazy as they make you seem?"

"I don't know. So, do you have any family I should be bringing you to?"

"No. Most of my family was in Raccoon City. The others were in Ada."

_Then what am I supposed to do with her? _Leon thought. He couldn't send her off on her own. Maybe..._no, _he told himself firmly. _Brining a kid along with you is _not_ a good idea._

"You can just send me off to DHS or something. Whatever."

Leon sighed. _It's not a good idea,_ part of him said. He ignored it. "I'm not sending you off. Look, I go on a lot of missions. I could never replace your own dad, but I can take you along. You know, adopt you."

Alicia blinked. Leon Kennedy…adopt her? She'd heard way too many stories from her dad to believe that this was a possibility. Or the poor guy had just finally lost it. Maybe he never had it. Whatever _it_ was.

"Alicia?"

"Okay," she replied quietly.


	4. Leon's Phone Call

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!

Leon and Alicia drove through the night, but the next night they stopped at a hotel. After Alicia had gone to sleep, Leon made a phone call.

"Claire Redfield? Yeah, it's me, Leon. I need your help?"

"What's wrong?"

"I picked up a kid. She's who they sent me out to Oklahoma for. Well, and to shoot the crap out of anything that moves. Nine years old. Smart mouthed brunette female. How do I take care of her?"

"Send her to family."

"Doesn't have any. I said I'd take care of her. How do you take care of a kid?"

"It's not like they're animals Leon. Kids pretty much keep to themselves unless they're bored. They can entertain themselves usually. Obviously, she needs to eat at a normal human rate, not a Leon rate. She's nine; it can make her sick to eat as infrequently as you do. Other than that, she just needs normal people stuff. Are you sure about this though? Kids need a home, Leon. You can't stay on the road."

"I know."

"Plus she needs to go to school."

"I know."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Then that's really all there is to it. Good luck."

"Thanks." He hung up the phone and went inside the room. Alicia was awake.

"Leon, I know you are on the road a lot, so you don't have to keep me. Or settle down. I can home school on the road if I need to. Whatever helps you out."

Leon smiled. "Thanks Alicia."

Alicia nodded and turned away to go to sleep. Leon kicked off his shoes and got into his own bed (standard two bed hotel room, for those of you confused.) and thought for a while. Home Schooling would be okay. But if he had to go somewhere dangerous…

He shook his head. He wasn't sure this was a good idea now. Then he thought of how easily she'd aimed that gun at him, without even blinking, and how even though it had upset her, she'd still shot that boy, and knew she'd be okay, no matter what.


	5. The Attempted Kidnapping

I OWN NOTHING!

FOUR YEARS LATER-

(Leon's POV)

It's been two years since I found Alicia. We got it worked out in the end. Alicia comes on missions with me. When she was younger, on any really dangerous missions she waited outside with an armed forces squad. Note that she usually gave them the slip and came in to help me anyways. By the time she was nearly eleven I'd given up making her wait. Instead I bought her clothes she could get messed up in. A.K.A. - she got cargo pants, combat boots, and a jean jacket. When we're out on the road and stuff she usually wears a tank top, but on missions she's got a protective shirt the military gave her. Apparently kids can't enter a danger zone without one of these shirts. And she's only allowed because the president himself said she could come into the areas. So it's actually just a mini version of the armed forces shirts, but at least they let her come, right?

It's hard to believe it was just four years ago I found my little smart mouth (who actually yells at zombies as we shoot them). I hope I adopted her, or I had kids/a kid way too young.

She seems to like going on missions. I don't think it's even crossed her mind how abnormal her life is. For instance, she studies on the road, wears military issued clothing and shoots at stuff constantly. Not normal for a thirteen year old girl.

We're about to head in to a mission right now. I think they like sending me to airports. Who I'm getting this time I've got no freaking idea, I find out when we get there.

(Alicia's POV)

"Are you serious? They couldn't go get her themselves; they had to call in their best? What? Is the brat surrounded by zombie fans?" Okay, I'll admit it; I have a sick sense of humor. Find me someone who doesn't when they hear that they've just called in the top agent and his kid to rescue a freaking pop star. What? They afraid she might want a cute agent to rescue her? Yes, I've admitted it, Leon is hot. But he's, like, my dad, so I don't call dibs. Believe me; he's all yours if you can get him to fall for you.

Anyways, we get to go get the infamous Kelley Hills from an airport. Oh, this will be fun.

Someone make sure to stop me from slapping the whiny brat.

(Leon's POV)

Alicia hasn't stopped glaring since she found out who we're rescuing. She keeps rolling her eyes too. God, please don't let her shoot the girl just for fun. I'm seriously putting you in charge of stopping her, anyone in Heaven. Please.

I think her favorite part of the mission prep is always the helicopters. She's ready and waiting in the one they're bringing us to the airport in. At least they haven't had a plane crash into the side this time. (Author's note- I heart that movie!)

We're out of the helicopter. I smiled at Alicia, "Care to do the honors?"

She nodded and kicked the door open. Yes, we could have opened it, but she likes kicking the door. "All clear."

As always, I went in first. That's my one condition (other than no stupidity). I always go in first. If anyone's going to get attacked, better it be me than her.

There are a TON of stairs in airports! Why so many stairs? It's not like they actually need them, half of the stair cases lead to nowhere.

We finally found the right door (no zombies yet, huh.) I let her kick that one too. I stepped in, "Ms. Hills?"

Something smashed over my head. Alicia screamed and my eyes shut.

(Alicia's POV)

"Leon? Leon!" Oh, god, who did that? Please, _please _let it be Kelley.

No, of course it wasn't her. A burly guy who could have been a biker came out and grabbed my arm. I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. He laughed and pressed something against my mouth. I screamed. Unfortunately, I also took a breath. Everything turned blurry. I thought I saw Leon get up, but I couldn't be sure. I was already a million miles away in a sea of darkness.


	6. Not Proud

I OWN NOTHING!

LEON'S POV-

Alicia screamed. I stood up. The guy that hit me had a white cloth to her mouth. She kicked at him, then all of a sudden stopped struggling and slumped down. I kicked at him as hard as I could.

The nut laughed. I held a gun to his head, "Let, her, go, now."

He smiled and dropped her. I did a mental eye roll. "You have three seconds to leave before I shoot."

He stopped smiling and ran off. I knelt by Alicia. "Alicia?"

She didn't move. I picked her up and headed for the exit, radioing in, "Yeah, it was a trap. I haven't seen anything. I don't think she was ever here."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Okay, a bombed mission. Alicia got attacked, and it was a total fake. They picked us up and I brought Alicia to the truck. A few hours after we got out she woke up. I was already driving. She didn't say anything.

"Thanks," she said after a while. She tried to smile. I nodded and she stared out the window. She was as disappointed as I was, though in the mission or herself I wasn't sure.

"There was never a mission. It was a set up that even fooled the military."

She nodded but didn't answer out loud. Her actions answered for her. She was upset with herself. I sighed. "You're a thirteen year old girl; there wasn't anything you could have done to get him to leave you alone. So perk up, we're in California with nothing to do. You know as well as I do what that means."

She did smile. "You bet I do, but that doesn't mean I have to be proud of what happened."


	7. Car Crashes and Kidnappings

I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL! I _do_ own Addie, Jake, Ethan, Alicia, and the crazy guy in the car crash.

Ethan- I need to thank you for helping me out with this. I wouldn't have been able to write this without your help.

Daniel- thanks for the theme park idea. I wouldn't have thought of it if you hadn't reminded me of our Knott's Berry Farm incident a few years back.

(ALICIA'S POV)

For those of you who didn't know this, whenever Leon and I have spare time in a place we haven't been to, we go to theme parks. This time- Knott's Berry Farm. We got a hotel room for the night and left as soon as we could the next morning. It took us an hour or so to get to the theme park.

Some people at the park recognized us, specifically two teenagers with a boy who was ten or so. The little kid pointed at us and said, "Addie! Jake! Look! It's Leon Kennedy and his daughter Alicia. Can we go say hi?"

The girl bit her lip, "They probably don't want throngs of people around."

"Come on Adds. He's a little boy." The teenage boy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine," she sighed and walked over with them. "Um, my brother Ethan really likes you guys. He just wanted to meet you." She turned to the teenage boy. "Hate you Jake."

"I know. Hi, I'm Jacob. She's Addie. The kid is Ethan, Addie's brother."

We said hi to them and let the boy take a picture with us. Addie practically dragged him away, saying that famous people hated being crowded in public, so would he please leave us alone now? and that if he wanted to go on the Accelerator he was going to have to hurry up.

When we finally left the park, Leon got a phone call. "Leon Kennedy."

"I know who you are or I wouldn't have called!"

"Claire?"

"Duh, I need to talk to Alicia."

Leon handed me the phone. "What's up?"

"I heard about the airport. Alicia; that means someone is after you guys. So, I want to make you an offer. You can stay with me until they find out who it is and why they're after you."

"Thanks Claire, but I'd rather stay with Leon until I have to leave him. I feel safer with him."

"Okay. If you change your mind you're welcome here."

"Thanks." I hung up and realized Leon had been able to here the entire conversation. He was smiling. "It's true Leon, so knock it off."

He just shook his head and laughed. "Thanks Alicia. I'm glad you don't find me threatening."

I was about to answer when a car on the other side of the road veered in front of us. I grabbed my seat and screamed as Leon slammed on the brakes. They crashed into us. Leon and I were thrown back in our seats. The people in the other car weren't moving. Neither was Leon. I grabbed his phone from the floor where it had fallen and called 911. I told them we were in an accident and the people in the other car still weren't moving, nor was my foster dad. I could hear sirens as I leaned over and checked Leon's pulse. He still had one, but his breathing was really shallow. I pulled Leon out of the car and gasped. He'd gotten slammed into something. His side was soaked with blood. Oh, God, no please. Not Leon. Just then, the ambulances came and put Leon in one. When they got to me I insisted I was fine. They deemed me just in shock and allowed me to go to the hospital with Leon. I waited outside the room they had him in until a doctor came out.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. We're moving him to recovery right now. You can see him in about forty five minutes. You're his daughter?"

"Yes."

"So you can tell us what happened. How did that accident happen?"

"A car going the opposite direction slid onto our lane and crashed into us. They weren't moving inside the car, and I wasn't really watching for them when we got out. Are they okay?"

"They're in recovery right now."

"Okay. I'm going to go wait for them to let me see Leon."

The doctor nodded and I hurried off to find out what room he was in. I paced outside until they cleared me to enter. When they did, I sat in a chair beside his bed. He was still asleep, but he woke up a few minutes later.

I tried to smile. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I called the paramedics after the accident. "

He nodded. We didn't talk anymore. I just sat there until he fell asleep again. They called Claire to come take me to a hotel with her. She and I didn't talk much either. As soon as we got there she let me go to sleep.

The next morning Leon talked to Claire privately. When she left the room and I entered, Leon said, "I want you to go with Claire."

"Why?" I'd been expecting it, but I needed to know his reason.

"That was an attempt at killing us. I won't put you in that kind of danger anymore. Claire offered to take you with her when she goes back home."

"Leon"-

"Alicia, I want you to be safe. Just go with her. I'll still be your legal guardian, and I'll come to visit, then to get you when we catch whoever is after us."

I wanted to protest, but for some reason, I said, "Okay."

As soon as they let Leon leave he got into the truck, which had surprisingly survived the crash, and drove away. I didn't cry when he hugged me and promised to come back for me, or when he shook Claire's hand, thanking her for taking me, or even when he got into the truck and pulled away. I finally let the tears out when he was far off enough not to see me cry. Claire hugged me and we got into her car. She told me about how I was going to "love the junior high school" and how we would go get me a whole new wardrobe and decorate my room. She seemed pretty excited to have me staying.

Her house was nice. It had a big (for California) yard and three bedrooms. We showered and I borrowed clothes from her. Then she and I got into a pickup truck and drove to a nearby furniture store. I got a twin bed without a headboard and wood furniture. We painted the walls bright blue and my room was ready only three days after I got there. The room I was in had a small, walled in, stone patio connected to it via sliding glass doors on one side of my room. I wasn't happy about leaving Leon, but I liked the room.

(Claire's POV)

Alicia wasn't exactly enthusiastic at first, but she still picked out her own stuff. She didn't get really excited until we started painting. That was fun! We painted each other almost more than the wall.

We didn't have any issues until we tried to buy her clothes. She doesn't realize how pretty she is and was going to just choose the same stuff she's worn for two years. We settled it by having her pick out an outfit she liked that _wasn't _standard military stuff and I chose similar stuff for her.

She chose rocker stuff.

I went with her outfit choice, but I also picked out some skirts and jeans and other stuff that would look nice on her. She was a bit skeptical, but gave in after a while.

When we signed her up for school I had to try my hardest to keep from laughing. The electives they had that she could sign up for were all things that she could do. She signed up for some and was warned that they were hard classes.

She settled in at the school pretty well. Multiple boys asked for her phone number, which left us a problem. She didn't have one. So we got her a cell phone. It was hilarious- she immediately set the most ridiculous ringer she could to Leon's number. Some of her new friends blue-toothed her ringtones, so she assigned him Stronger Woman. She cracks up whenever she answers the phone. She won't tell him what the ringer is though.

After she'd been here about two months, we got two of the worst phone calls possible. The first came to my phone. They told us that Leon had gone missing. The second went to Alicia. The ID came up as Leon. She put it one loud speaker.

"Leon?"

"No. But we've got him. Leon, say hello."

"Alicia? Don't listen to them, just stay where you are! I love you kiddo, just"- he was cut off by the other voice.

"Now, you've got two weeks to come get him. I'll give you the address. You and Claire come alone, or Leon dies." He gave her an address in California and said, "Say goodbye Leon."

"Don't come after me. I love you Alicia." The phone went dead.

Alicia burst into tears. "Leon."

I gave her a hug. She went to her room and made a phone call to her new best friend. The girl, Chelsea, came down to our house and sat with her while she cried.

(Narrator)

Leon slid down the corridor silently. There was still no one there. Suddenly, there was someone behind him. He kicked at them, but they maneuvered out of his way. Another, larger person grabbed him. The one who'd attacked him injected a needle into his wrist. Everything leached away from his mind until he was awake, but not there. He was entirely helpless as they dragged him down the corridor and disarmed him. They shoved him into a windowless, concrete room and locked the door. Too weak to move, he lay there until at last he slid into unconsciousness.

When at last Leon came to, the man was already there with a phone, Leon's phone. He grasped that it was his phone, and the man was talking to Alicia. The man put the phone to his ear and he started talking as fast as he could, telling her not to come after him.

The man eventually hung up the phone and Leon glared at him. "Who are you? What do you want with Alicia?"

"I want the whole Kennedy family here."

"Alicia and Claire aren't part of my family. I'm alone."

"You adopted Alicia and Claire loves you. That's close enough to me."

"Who are you?"

The man smiled warmly. "I believe if you search your memory, you know who I am."

Leon thought a moment. "Dable," he said in shock.

"Good to see you again." The man stood and left Leon again.


	8. Daddy's Proud

HEY! GESS WHAT? I STILL OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! YAY!

Okay, let's _pretend _The Redfields aren't dead, okay? Thanks!

(Alicia's POV)

Chelsea left after I calmed down and promised I wouldn't commit suicide. I went out to Claire and just looked at her. She knew from the look in my eyes that I was going after him and she couldn't stop me. She smiled like she was proud of me for defying my father's wishes. She tossed me a backpack and went to get guns from her garage. It almost worries me that she keeps guns in her garage, but, she _is_ Claire Redfield.

We decided we would leave four the next morning, but apparently we didn't get to make the choice. The man who had Leon's men came after us in the middle of the night. Claire slipped into my room at one and woke me. We slipped out of the house from my little patio. They never caught us. We had pillows under our blankets to look like we were in our beds, along with plastic bags of ketchup and water. We planned to set them up when we left and already had the stuff in our rooms. If you shoot the bag it looks like blood, so we just snuck out, hoping that when they saw the red stuff they'd leave. As long as we're dead, right? Unless they wanted to bring our bodies back like souvenirs.

We had the truck parked down the street, so all we had to do was jump in and drive. They didn't catch us, not then anyways. They didn't even catch sight of our truck until we hit the 405 near the Irvine Spectrum. Then they just passed us, expecting the car, which we oh so conveniently "forgot" to pick up at the car shop. The address was for one of the old warehouse neighborhoods behind Laguna Hills. I did only say _near _the Irvine Spectrum after all. We drove through that mobile home development on Ridge Route Drive across from the dog park and stopped in front of Claire's mom's house just in case we were followed. Our baggy sweatshirts and baseball caps gave the illusion we were boys, not to mention that Mrs. Redfield bears no resemblance to Claire.

But no one followed us there, so we said goodbye and headed for the warehouse behind her house. (For the residents, you guys might remember the yellow house in the back row with the elderly couple and their great grandkids, specifically the teen that was over almost every day- number 846. They took it down recently :(, but don't worry, Nano and Gee live at their son Edward's old house now! P.S. Hi and yeah, I'm still Gee's little punk even though I'm a little rocker girl who writes books.)

We parked a little ways away and wandered up near the building. It wasn't even guarded! Or at least, not in a detectable way; or Leon wouldn't have been caught. When we got to the side entrance we discarded everything but our military outfits and trashed it. We each had a small military distributed bag with each of us though. Just filled with medical supplies, but you should always be prepared.

It didn't take us long to find Leon. I bit my lip so hard it bled when I saw what they were doing to him. He was chained into a standing position. There were two thugs in there- one with a taser and one with a whip. I'm sure you can imagine what was going on. Eventually they left, mumbling about how unfair it was that they couldn't kill him.

We slid into the room after knocking both guys out. I have to admit, that felt _too_ good for my sanity.

Leon was, surprisingly, not unconscious. His eyes were open and he was breathing hard. "Leon?" I didn't get any response. I lifted his head. "Leon? Can you hear me?" He stared at me with blank eyes. I shook my head at Claire. He had no sense. She picked the locks on the chains while I tried to get him to drink water. He nearly fell forward when she finally got him loose. We hauled him to his feet and half dragged him to the exit. Claire hid Leon and me in an alley and drove the truck up. I sat in the back with Leon's head on my lap.

"You're going to be fine Leon. Can you hear me? You'll be okay." But the empty stares I was getting told me he couldn't hear me. I wasn't even sure he could _see_ me.

We took him to a motel and got him onto one of the beds. Claire got out medical supplies while I cut his shirt away from him. The back had been cut off so there was nothing between the taser, whip, and him. The red marks on his skin made me want to go back and blow the place up. Claire gently convinced me why that was a bad idea. Stupid surrounding companies and pedestrians! We wrapped bandages around his waist and Claire went to a clothing store across the street and got him a shirt. I pulled it over his head and tried to get him to drink water again. He fell asleep a while after that. Every time he woke up I pleaded with him to drink water or eat something. The next morning we got him to the car again. I sat in back with him again. Claire told me I didn't need to, but the theory of me sitting in back with him and a gun made me feel better, like he was safe as long as one of us was with him.

We drove all day and into the night. We only stopped for a few hours at most. The next day we did the same thing. On the third day we arrived where we'd been heading. My own personal hellish past- Ada, Oklahoma, was our destination. The town was no longer infected. We went to my house and crashed into the beds.

Leon came to the next day. I saw he had at least some sense back and pressed a water bottle to his lips. "Drink," I commanded. He did so while staring up at me as if trying to piece together where we were and how we got there. When he'd drunk enough water to satisfy my worries about him I told him how we got there.

He looked at me sternly. "I told you not to come for me," he whispered.

"It's good that we did! They nearly killed you!"

"They put a tracking device in me dammit! They'll find you and take us all back!"

I blushed, "About that tracking device…I hope you don't mind that we sort of blew it up."

He smiled weakly. "I'm proud of you Alicia. You did a good job honey." He closed his eyes and fell asleep again. "I'm proud of you too…Dad." I kissed his forehead and went downstairs.


	9. Eric Dable

CLAIRE'S POV-

Alicia came out of Leon's room and I smiled, "Taking a break from watching the guy sleep?"

"He was awake for, like, two minutes just now. I talked to him. I told him what happened. He's not mad about our blowing up the chip." Her eyes lit up. "He says he's proud of me, and that I did a good job. My dad is proud of me."

It didn't surprise me that she started calling him "Dad." After all, the way she looks up to that man…it was only a matter of time, believe me.

Every time he woke up she was there talking to him. When he was asleep she used the laptop he gave her to work on some secret project she won't tell us anything about. When Leon was totally well she came over to him on the couch, sat down next to him, kissed him on the cheek, and put her laptop in his lap. It was open to a video screen. She pressed the play button and a video started playing.

The video was pictures of her and Leon and her memories with him. At the end was one slide that stood out in particular-

Leon,

You're not my birth father, but you helped raise me and in my mind that makes you a dad. When you said you were proud of me a few days ago was one of the happiest moments in my life, because all I ever wanted was to make my dad proud. And I did. I love you like a real father and just so you know, I'm proud of you too.

Love, Alicia.

The video ended and Leon enveloped Alicia in a hug. From against his shirt she asked, "Dad, are you crying?"

"Just a little," he laughed through his tears.

"That's okay Dad. I am too. Just a little," she hugged him tighter.

Leon's POV-

The video Alicia made literally brought me to tears. I made Claire put it on my cell phone. Sorry, I stick to standard phone stuff; I didn't know how to do that. Alicia tracked down her old friends. Everyone but that boy goes to the high school. We were just about to enroll her when _they_ came back.

Alicia was in her room with Claire. I was leaning against the door. Someone knocked on the door and she looked to me in terror. Her friends didn't knock. They just walked in, like they always had. She immediately picked up her gun and grabbed her pack. I raised my eyebrow.

"I always knew we'd leave again," she hissed. "Or even if you two didn't, I was gone soon."

"They're surrounding us." Claire glanced out the window without disturbing the curtain.

"Well," Alicia took a deep breath. "Not entirely." She led us to her closet and opened it. In the back was a trap door. "Dad the first," she said simply. "Come on."

We followed her down into a tunnel _way_ below the surface. It let us out on the bike path below her block. We started up the other side and away from her house. All of a sudden she shrieked. A man leapt out of the trees above us and smiled crudely. "Hello Kennedys."

Three more men surrounded us. We fired our guns, but they seemed able to dodge the bullets. They grabbed Alicia and Claire. I stopped firing. "Leave them alone."

"Then come with us."

"No! Dad! No!" Alicia fought against her captor.

I recognized the man. "You were the man at the airport. Get the heck away from my daughter." I kicked him without hitting Alicia. "Get your filthy hands off her!" I yanked her away from him. More men arrived. One ripped Alicia from my grasp and slid a needle into her wrist. They were the same needles that they used to capture me. One of them was holding Alicia up. Claire kicked her captor and elbowed him. She started firing again and took out four of them. I took out another four, but they just kept coming. I don't know which one got Claire and me in the end. We were all fist fighting by now, so it could have been any of them. All I know is that suddenly I was having trouble focusing on the fight. My vision blurred and I guess one of them caught me before I fell. They pulled the car up onto the field we were in and shoved us inside. Then there was nothing but darkness.

Alicia's POV

Now I know how Leon felt when they captured him. I woke up last. He'd pulled me into his arms, like he could shield me just by hugging me. "Dad," I clung to him. "What are they going to do with us?" I whispered. "They took our weapons."

"It's alright Lease," he murmured. "Just play along like a good little captive. We'll get out of here." Just so you know- Lease is how we spell my nick-name. It has no other significance. It was just convenient, because it's already a word.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt dizzy and tired again. When I woke up again we were clear through Texas. When that happened he and Claire were asleep. I pretended I still was, but one of the men grabbed my wrist. "We know you ain't sleeping little missy. Why don't you talk to us?"

I looked up like I was still tired, "I'm going back to sleep." I pretended I was, even though I was wide awake. When one of them jabbed at me and I didn't flinch, they started talking about how easy that was. I listened until they mentioned their boss. I took in all sorts of information to tell Leon. They finally quieted and I did some thinking of my own. One of them had mentioned it was a miracle Leon survived the drive out to Oklahoma because of all the wounds and the stuff they'd injected us with being in his system. It pieced together the last bit- he'd had no sense because of that…stuff…whatever it was. When Leon started to wake up I poked him so he'd act like he was still asleep. He did the same for Claire and we sat and listened.

These men were rather careless. We learned everything we could possibly want to know about their hide-out, which was now in Corona, California. We didn't "wake up" until they finally shut their yaps for good and locked us in with a metal panel between the front of the truck and the back. We started talking in hushed voices.

I told Claire what they said about Leon and she looked at Leon to clarify it. He stared at her with dark eyes and we got our answer. I was shaking with anger and glaring at the little wall piece. Leon held me against him and convinced me he was okay until I calmed down. When they say teens have anger issues, they need to go to the extreme level with me. Just to warn you.

The next day we got to their hideaway. Or, I think we did. They injected us with that stuff beforehand, and when I woke up partially they were taking us somewhere. "Careful," one said. "Looks like the brat's waking up."

"So? It's just a kid."

"Not this one. She's got skills like her daddy."

"Oh really?"

Then I fell asleep again. I guess they figured that even with us disarmed and separated they weren't safe. We were locked in what looked like dungeon cells might- iron bars separating sections into cages. They were all in a big room. Leon was in between Claire and me. At the moment he was up against the bars separating him from Claire, talking quietly. I knew they were planning escape theories. From the look on Claire's face, they didn't have many promising ideas.

Someone came into the room we were in. Leon pulled away from the bars and stood in back of his cell against the wall. We did the same. The man smiled at Leon warmly. "Leon, I see they brought you back."

"Dable; let my daughter go. She's not a part of this. Neither is Claire. Let Claire drive back to her house with Alicia."

"Unfortunatley, they are now. You made them part of this, brought them into it," he said sympathetically.

"What's going on? Leon, who is this man?" Claire stared at him.

"Yeah Dad, who is he?"

"Eric Dable, he was a man I stopped the T-Virus from taking. Apparently, he wanted to be infected."

"If you'd just stayed out of sight like you were warned to after I left, these two_ precious_ ladies wouldn't be part of this."

"What? Dad, what's going on?"

"He wants revenge. You infect them and I'll kill you slowly."

"Of course, of course. But _I_ won't be infecting them."

"What?"

"You will." He left abruptly.

"Dad, what was he talking about? He's not going to…?" he nodded. "NO! NO, NO, HE CAN'T DO THAT! NO!"

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this Lease. I'm sorry Claire."

"NO!"

"It's what he's going to do Lease."

"What if we let him get infected? Will he let you go?"

"Probably not."

"Leon, what did he mean, about you will?" Claire looked nervous.

Leon walked over to her side and whispered something. Her eyes widened. "Leon, he can't do that. There must be some way to stop him."

"What?" But I knew. They would infect one of us and leave the others alone with them, defenseless.

Leon stared at me with dark eyes. "You know what it is Lease."

I went to the edge close to him. "Dad," I choked out. He put a hand on my shoulder. "No, Dad."

Just then Eric Dable came in again. I went close to where he was standing. "Please, I already lost one father. Don't make me lose another."

He looked at me with cold eyes. "It's his fault."

"NO! It's yours! You could let him go and infect yourself, and instead you're taking out your own insecurities by killing good young men and leaving their daughters orphaned!"

"Guilt doesn't work on me child."

"You're nothing but a bully. You're a loser who doesn't care about anyone but himself!" I went to the edge of my cell near Leon. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"The child is irritating."

"The child is right," Leon glared at him. "The child is a brilliant survivor."

"If you were planning to kill him, why did you hurt him first? What's the point? Haven't you gotten revenge?"

Dable glared. "No." He left again.


	10. Escape Tactics

Leon's POV

To put it nicely, Claire and Alicia freaked out when they found out what Eric's planning. Look, it's not my fault the guy is a psycho. It _is_ my fault they're in this now.

Alicia has a plan I'm not too sure I want to know. It's worrying me. Claire is asleep in a corner of her cell. Alicia jumped as the door opened. Dable of course.

Or not. Two of his men came in. Alicia pretended to be asleep. They both came into the cell. Before I could do anything they grabbed me and, of course, stuck one of those blasted needles in my wrist. They left right after that. Alicia grabbed my hand and helped me get near her. She whispered her plan to me in one sentence, "I'm going to get the antivirus."

I was right. I didn't want to know.

"Give me your knife."

I shifted so she could grab it. Idiots never found it when they de-armed us. Then I blacked out.

Alicia's POV

Dad let me get his knife when I told him. He fell asleep after that, but I just squeezed his hand and went to get the antivirus. I know I can do it. So I did the only thing I knew to- I picked the lock with a knife and slipped out. I picked the lock on the second door and cracked it open. No one in the hall. Idiots. I snuck out and down the hall. I didn't have far to go, but I had to wait for someone to pass. A scientist passed and I cracked him over the head with the hilt of the knife. He'd be out for a while. I grabbed his hand and pressed it on the touch screen to get into the lab, wondering why they had a lab in the first place.

I looked for the code I'd had to memorize by Dad's orders when I was 10. It was on the cases and vials for the antivirus. When I finally found them I had to load a few syringes and slipped them into my jacket's inside pocket. I went back out and down the hall. I got locked back into the cell and put Leon's knife back in its hidden pocket just as he woke up. Huh, guess their dosage didn't knock him out as long as they thought it would. I gave him a small smile. He nodded and pushed himself up.

"You okay?" Translation- how did you do?

"Fine," I took his hand through the bar and whispered, "They won't search me, will they?"

"Doubt it."

At that moment, Dable decided to appear. "Ah, Kennedys, the time has come for revenge." He asked it in a super pleasant tone, like he might have been commenting on the weather. He looked surprised that Leon was awake. See? Told you.

"Leave us alone Dable. Leave my girls alone."

Claire had no idea about the antivirus and had just woken up, like Leon. "Please Eric, let me take his daughter home."

"No." He signaled and a group of men hauled us out of our cells. They held Claire and I back while he injected Leon on his own. They all left quickly, but I had to wait for them to leave. By the time I dropped to the ground beside him he was shuddering with cold, like it always starts. I slid the needle as close to his heart as possible, his neck. I handed a vial to Claire.

"You brilliant girl. I could hug you!" She knelt by Leon. "Leon?"

Dad had stopped shaking and was lying super still on the ground. We both stood and stepped away slowly. You could never be too careful. We backed into our cells and slid the doors closed. Not locked, just closed. Dad opened his eyes and sat up. Looking at me he said, "I don't think I'm dead yet."

"Leon!" Claire ran out and hugged him. I stayed in the cell, thinking, calculating.

"Claire, get away from him."

"What?" she and Leon looked confused.

"Get back! The antivirus isn't completely done with him yet! It isn't safe!"

She nodded, whispered, "Sorry," and backed into her cage.

Just as I'd expected, he started shaking again, this time violently. And he half changed, like normal. We locked our cells as he started to act rather infected-ish. At least he wasn't trying to infect us, even though I was fighting not to hide my face from him. He finally calmed and we both screamed a bit, just in case Dable was listening.

While it had been happening, I'd been thinking. We all had the antivirus, so no worry about getting infected, but we did need to worry about escaping. The antivirus was _very_ flammable. _Very._ If we put together all of the antivirus left over (I had to make sure I had backups in case any broke) and set it on fire, we might be able to blow our way out. Or we could just make a freaking run for it. I'd see what Dad and Claire thought when Dad was back to himself.

He was. He'd passed out in his cell. He had enough sense to lock himself in. He opened his eyes and I told him my ideas. He said, "I think an explosion, then sneaking out would be our best bet. You know, run while they evacuate."

"Or you could do it my way," the door swung open to reveal…

Leon stared in surprise. "Ada."

She smiled. "Hello Leon."


	11. A New Future

**Well Helloooo everyone!**

**Afraid my computer crashed and I'm rewriting. So…going out on a limb here. Cheers!**

2 Years Later…

Looking back, it's mostly a blur how we got out of there. There were guns, and an explosion that blew the wall between us and outside sky-high. Then the escape car, which I must say was impressive. I'd never ridden in a Corvette before at that point.

There had been other missions in the last two years, of course. More than enough of them for my taste. Always Dad and me together, sometimes with Claire. Not so much with her, though, lately. Babies are testy things, in the womb, and none of us were willing to make any mistakes.

And now…now it was just me.

A knock on my door startled me from my thoughts. "Come in," I called, zipping up my suitcase.

Dad poked his head in. "Hey."

"Hey." I turned to face him nervously.

"It's almost time. Are you ready?"

I nodded.

He sighed and opened his arms. "Come here."

I launched myself into his chest, holding back tears. I would not cry. This was my decision.

_One Week Ago_

"_Dad." I stood in the door to his office, a file of papers clutched in my hands._

_He turned, his swivel chair spinning to face me. I could see pieces of a gun on his desk and withheld a sigh. There was a reason we had a table for that in the garage, but if he wanted gun oil on his nice oak desk, it was no business of mine. "What's up, baby girl?"_

_I handed him the folder. "I'm thinking about it."_

_He looked at the cover. "What is this? What's Alias?"_

"_It's a case. MI6 needs a secondary operative for their agent."_

"_MI6?" He raised an eyebrow. "As in the British espionage group?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And what does it have to do with you?"_

_I sighed. "Dad, I can't do this anymore. Bioterrorism is not my calling. But that case, that boy, it might be."_

"_Why?"_

"_Did you see the picture of my target? And the agent I'm going to collect?"_

_Dad flipped through the file. "Holy shit. Is that-"_

"_Yes."_

_Dad nodded. "You've already accepted, haven't you?"_

"_Of course. If there's any chance of tracking down the truth, it'll be through him."_

_Dad closed the folder. "Get packing."_

I had thought long and hard about this, and I was ready. I hoped. "The car is here for you," Dad said. "It's time to go."

I nodded, pulling away. "Okay."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Find him. Protect him. Bring him home."

"I will."

"Good."

I got into the car, watching through the rear window as Dad and Claire, her belly swollen with the fetus of my future sibling, faded from sight. Then I turned back around. "How long until we reach the airport?"

"The traffic is relatively light. It should be…20 minutes, tops. The flight will be approximately 6 hours."

I nodded. "Good. Good." I opened the folder and skimmed the file once more.

TARGET: YASSEN GREGOROVITCH

SUBJECT MATTER: Alias, a branch of Scorpia-bioterrorists of the UK.

HOSTAGES: 1 known

AGENT: MIA

LAST SEEN: 2 weeks ago

STATUS: Unknown

NAME: ALEX RIDER


End file.
